Dan Pero Manescu Wiki
DAN PERO MANESCU: ' '-"QUANTUM ART" IS HIS NEW CONCEPTUAL ART-PAINTING DIRECTION, ''' '''AS A PHOTOGRAPHER HE IS THE NEW "EYE", AND THE CHEETAH IS HIS BELOVED ANIMAL, but also any kind of cats, big or small. Dan Pero Manescu was born in Bucharest , Romania, to intellectual parents with German & English roots who are mentioned by the Romanian Cutural Heritage CIMEC. His father Theodor Mänescu, was a prominent dramatist, and his mother Silvia Andreescu is a very dramatist too: http://www.cimec.ro/scripts/teatrenou/detaliu_autori.asp?sq=ANDREESCU,%20SILVIA In the first two decades of his life, Dan Pero Manescu attained Fine Arts courses at the High School of Fine Arts "N.TONITZA", in Bucharest, Romania, and got his Baccalaureate Graduation Diploma with High Honour. In the next years he wrote a couple of very acclaimed Radio-Plays for youth, and has been involved with some collaborations in movie productions as a director assistant and actor. In the same time he attained 4 semester of physics of the patterns, and this quantic patterns (elementary particles) will be very important for his future work in the field of the Arts. ' From the year 1979 to 1983, Manescu attained Directing courses at the University of Theatre & Film "CARAGIALE", Faculty of Directing of Theatre, Film & TV Movie Productions, in Bucharest, Romania, and got his Director Graduation Diploma with the Highest Honour.' From the year 1983 to 1989, Dan Pero Manescu worked as a Stage Director and Stage Designer in Romania. Several of his productions are mentioned by the Romanian Cultural Heritage CIMEC (click on name!): http://cimec.ro/SCRIPTS/TeatreNou/Regizori_pag_eng.asp?nr=2&pm=M Manescu's best stage production was "THE LOVERS OF THESSALIA" (author George Peele), production of the year 1985, at "Theatre of the Youth" in Piatra Neamt ( German Stone) , Romania. The wellknown actress Tatiana Ionesi performed the main role of "Delia", and the acclaimed composer Dorina Crisan Rusu wrote the original music. In the same period Manescu created a new direction of the surealistic painting, and in these artworks we can already notice the structures which announce his future concept art direction, the "QUANTUM ART". ''' '''In the year 1990, after his father's death, Manescu settled to Germany where was granted the German Citizenship. One year later, 1991, the artist founded the "QUANTUM ART", a new direction of the conceptual paintings, inspired from the physics of the patterns. The spectographies of the quantic particles (Proton, Neutron, Muon, Pion, etc.) are redimensioned to metaphisycal symbols: [http://www.snack-box.net/dan_pero_manescu www.snack-box.net/dan_pero_manescu] From 1991 to 2002 Dan Pero Manescu is involved with over 30 Group and One Man Shows Exhibitions, in Germany, France and USA as Dan Manescu: http://www.heyd-gallery.de/deutsch/exposition/exposition/d._manescu.html Special articles could be seen in "Stuttgarter Zeitung"-1994, "D'ART"- 1996/97, and "WORLD OF ART"- 2000/01: www.worldofartmagazine.com/WoA3/3woa48.htm ''' 'After a great world journey from 2002 to 2004, Manescu settled in the year of 2005 to Costa del Sol, Spain, going on with his "Quantum Art", but in the same time started a new period as a writer and producer. The artist participated in One Man Show Exhibitions at the Art Galleries "REITER", Alicante, "VICTOR's", Marbella, and "RU-H", Malaga. Newspapers and magazines as "Costa del Sol Nachrichten", "Finest -Marbella", "Sur in English" , and the "MATRIX", acclaimed the paintings of Manescu:' [http://www.edition-matrix.com/4_2007_10.htm www.edition-matrix.com/4_2007_10.htm]' '/ 'www.galeriaru-h.es (anteriores). ' 'Visiting for several times the SELWO, the greatest animals reserve of Europe, by Estepona, Malaga, Manescu decided that his beloved animal of our planet is the wonderful cheetah. ''' 'Since the year 2007 Manescu is also working a very impressive direction of the conceptual phtography, with the same "quantum" of the power of "seeing the extraordinary things in the normal world".' ' '''In this period Manescu founded "DAN VISION", a "dan-pero manescu movie production company", written original screenplays registered with Writer Guild of America, and developed some movie projects among a team of international associates. Three movie projects are announced: "THE GAME OF THE CHEETAH", a metaphysical mystery-thriller- drama, "PRINTMAKER", a science- action -drama, and "LA DÉESSE DU CRÉPUSCULE", a great satirical drama. ' 'http://www.avantiproductions.co.uk/thegameofthecheetah.htm ' 'http://www.avantiproductions.co.uk/ ''' 'Since the year 2008 the artist autographed again in his full name DAN PERO MANESCU: ''' 'http://www.saatchionline.com/profiles/index/id/86235' ''' Category:Artists of Europe